Chat Room: SPN style
by DEM0N Hunter
Summary: What happens when the boys discover a chat room? Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel, Crowley by his lonesome. I own nothing to do with SPN. yet...
1. Chapter 1

_Batman has just signed in_

_PrincessButtercup has just signed in  
_

Batman: Heya, Sammy!

PrincessButtercup: Damnit, Dean! Why do you always have to change my stuff!

Batman: Come on, Sam, it suits you and you know it!

_PrincessButtercup has changed their name to: SamW  
_

Batman: Ugh, you're no fun.

SamW: Suck it up, Dean.

_TheKing0fH3LL has just signed in_

TheKing0fH3LL: Hey, bitches!

Batman: Hi Crowley.

TheKing0fH3LL: Howzit going? Hey, Sam!

SamW: Hey…

TheKing0fH3LL: What's up? Why are you 2 being such yawns?

Batman: Sammy's on his time of the month…

TheKing0fH3LL: Well, uh, that's, kinda, actually, yuck.

SamW:…Bite me.

TheKing0fH3LL: When and where?

_SamW has just signed off  
_

Batman: Dude, what the hell?

TheKing0fH3LL: What?

Batman:…Nothing.

TheKing0fH3LL: No, seriously, what?

_AngelOfTheLord has just signed in  
_

Batman: Cas! Thank God! You know, I love your timing skills.

AngelOfTheLord: Ok?

Batman: Ok?

AngelOfTheLord: Yes.

Batman:…

TheKing0fH3LL: Well, you lot are as fun to watch as female basketball. I'm going.

_TheKing0fH3LL has just signed off  
_

AngelOfTheLord: What was that about?

Batman: I have no idea.

SamW has just signed in

SamW: Cas? Didn't know you were in to chatrooms.

AngelOfTheLord: Yes, Well…

Batman: Heheh. Guilty.

SamW: Why am I not surprised?

Batman: Because you're not as fun as you used to be.

SamW: Jerk

Batman: Bitch

AngelOfTheLord: Castiel.

SamW: Huh?

Batman: What?

_GabeAlmighty has just signed in  
_

AngelOfTheLord: Sorry, That was Gabriel.

GabeAlmighty: Hiya, Sammy!

SamW: Hello, Gabe…

GabeAlmighty: Hows my favorite Antichrist doin?

SamW: He's good :) you?

GabeAlmighty: Perfect after last night ;)

Batman: Cas, They do know we're still here, right?

AngelOfTheLord: I hope so.

GabeAlmighty: Well, now, I almost forgot! Hey, bro! Hey Dean!

Batman: Hey…

AngelOfTheLord: Hello, Gabriel

GabeAlmighty: Angel Of The Lord? Jeez. You're a tool, you know that?

Batman: Hey, at least Cas didn't run away from home.

GabeAlmighty: I didn't run away. I merely… left home. For a while.

SamW: Sorry, Gabe, that kinda does sound like you ran away.

GabeAlmighty: Damnit, Sammy! After everything I did for you! I let you use whipped cream!

SamW: ALRIGHT changing topic.

Batman: Cas, how come we never get to use whipped cream?

AngelOfTheLord: Because Jimmy is lactose intolerant.

Batman: Aah… Remember the time, with the whips and chains?

SamW: Dean DAMNIT I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!

GabeAlmighty: I do!

SamW:…

GabeAlmighty: What? It could be a new thing to try…

SamW: I'm leaving.

_SamW has just signed off  
_

GabeAlmighty: I love it when he gets angry…

AngelOfTheLord: Gabriel, I uh, don't, think that's…

GabeAlmighty: Jealous, bro?

Batman: I think he is.

AngelOfTheLord: No, it's just…

GabeAlmighty: Well, what if you two came and joined us tonight? We could use EVERYTHING. I know Sammy's been wondering what you're like, Cas, and I've been wanting to see if you're as good as my bro says, Dean.

Batman: Wait, what?

GabeAlmighty: Cas squawks like a bird.

Batman: Damnit, Cas!

AngelOfTheLord: I, uh…

GabeAlmighty: So, you two up for it?

Batman: Depends…

GabeAlmighty: Come on! There'll be beer! And candy!

Batman: Done. We're in.

GabeAlmighty: Sweet! I'll just tell Sammy. AFK

AngelOfTheLord: AFK?

Batman: No clue, dude.

GabeAlmighty: I'm back. Sam's excited. You can tell. Sweet! Can't wait!

_GabeAlmighty has just signed off  
_

AngelOfTheLord: Do we really have to, Dean?  
Batman: Hey, You're my angel, so basically, yes.

AngelOfTheLord:…Ok…

_Batman has just signed off_

_GabeAlmighty has just signed off_


	2. Chapter 2

**well, this is AFTER their little... get together. ;)**

* * *

_Batman has just signed in_  
_AngelOfTheLord has just signed in_  
_Flexible has just signed in_  
_GabeAlmighty has just signed in_

Flexible: Again, DEAN?  
Batman: What?

_Flexible has changed their name to: SamW_

Batman: THAT WASN'T ME!  
SamW: Bullshit!  
AngelOfTheLord: Sam, Dean is telling the truth.  
GabeAlmighty: Yeah, Sammy, it wasn't Dean  
SamW: Oh…  
Batman:…  
SamW: Then who was it?  
GabeAlmighty: hehehehe...  
SamW: Gabe?  
Batman: Of course it was.  
SamW: Oh…  
Batman: I think you mean 'OH, SORRY, DEAN! I TRULY AM! I'M SORRY FOR BLAMING YOU AND YOUR BRILLIANTNESS!'  
SamW: Sorry, Dean…  
Batman: Yeah, that's what I thought.  
AngelOfTheLord: May I say something?  
SamW: Dude, it's a chatroom, go ahead…  
AngelOfTheLord: Gabriel did have a point, in changing your name to 'Flexible'  
GabeAlmighty: Damn right I do.  
Batman: Cas?  
AngelOfTheLord: I've never seen a human bend to those contortions. I thought it was humanly impossible…  
SamW: Oh, God…  
GabeAlmighty: I heard THAT a lot… ;)  
SamW:…  
AngelOfTheLord: You shouldn't take the Lord's name in Vain Samuel.  
GabeAlmighty: You didn't seem to mind last night.  
GabeAlmighty: Maybe Dean is just rigid…  
Batman: WHAT? I am NOT rigid.  
GabeAlmighty: I said maybe.  
Batman: I'll KILL YOU!  
GabeAlmighty: You wouldn't. Plus how would you?  
Batman: I would, I will find a way.  
SamW: Cas, are you finding this as entertaining as I am?  
AngelOfTheLord: Surprisingly, yes.  
SamW: Good, it's not just me.  
GabeAlmighty: Shut up, Dean, you're scaring your angel.  
Batman: I'm not scaring you, am I, Cas?  
AngelOfTheLord: No, not really…  
Batman: See, suck on that, Gabe.  
GabeAlmighty: Oh, don't worry, I did.  
Batman: Wait, that was you?  
GabeAlmighty: ;)  
Batman: …Sorry, Sam, Cas, I uh, have to, go disinfect lil Dean…

_Batman has just signed off_

SamW: I am NOT related to him…  
GabeAlmighty: of course not. ;)  
SamW: No, I'm not.  
GabeAlmighty: oh, Saaaaaaammy!  
SamW: Yeah, Gabe?  
GabeAlmighty: I found handcuffs. ;)

_SamW has just signed off_

GabeAlmighty: Hehehe… Have fun, talking to yourself, bro.  
AngelOfTheLord: Why would I be talk...

_GabeAlmighty has just signed off_

AngelOfTheLord: ...king to myself?  
Oh.  
So, I'll just…  
Wait.  
Until you come back.  
Or…  
Not.  
If you don't come back.  
But I'll still be here.  
Waiting.  
Incase you do come back.

* * *

**Thanks LostShadowSoul (Deano), for fixing it! Like i said, i owe you! haha shoutout!**

**...**

**ohmygod how gayer could that sound. :l**

**sorry... ^-^'**


End file.
